scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-134
SCP-134 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to a young, blind girl named "████" recovered from Yokohama, Japan whose eyes are entirely black and appear to act as windows through which distant astronomical bodies can be viewed. Recovered at the age of █ from an orphanage and viewed as Safe by the Foundation, she is kept in a specially outfitted humanoid-containment cell and treated as a guest due to her continued good behaviour. After displaying symptoms of high-functioning autism, SCP-134 was assigned a childhood development specialist who nicknamed her Stella; however, he was terminated for becoming overly attached to the SCPs he worked with and the nickname was abandoned. Description SCP-134 is the designation assigned by the SCP Foundation to a blind asian girl who at the time of the writing of her SCP Database entry was between █ and █ years old. She has short black hair, tan skin and a slight build and all of the normal biological requirements and traits for a human girl of her age, other than her eyes. Through SCP-134's eyes a series of stars and galaxies can be viewed in the distance, although under normal lighting conditions they are not visible and the eyes appear as black pits. The eyes are the local termini of an anomaly, while the two remote termini are located in deep space. The two remote termini are estimated to be between two and twenty thousand meters apart and moving at between twenty and forty times the speed of light. They occasionally shift for reasons unrelated to SCP-134's position, movement or metabolism, with periods between shifts varying between six days and five weeks. The SCP's eyes are covered by a translucent membrane similar to those found on a normal human eye but between 150 and 200 times more resilient. SCP-134 lacks eyelids and so cannot blink. She is docile and cooperative in terms of behaviour but displays symptoms of high-functioning autism. She speaks Japanese fluently along with learned levels of English and Braille, and is unaware of her anomalous attributes History Born in Japan with the name "████", SCP-134 was abandoned as an infant at the ██████████ orphanage in Yokohama. News of her anomalous deformity quickly reached the SCP Foundation, and in 20██ they secured her from the orphanage, where they interviewed staff who claimed she was █ years old. Under the care of the Foundation, SCP-134's eyes were viewed using long-exposure photography and light amplification which revealed the stars visible within. Foundation staff astronomer Dr. ███████ is conducting research into the astronomical bodies, but as of the time of the database entry's writing none had been recognised. Sonar examination of SCP-134's skull ascertained that there was no unusual cavities, but the Foundation became aware of the anomaly linking the termini. Spectrographic analysis also alerted them to the occasional shifts of the remote termini's locations. Upon questioning, SCP-134 was unable to provide any information about her parents or the anomaly, which she is entirely unaware of. Even when the Foundation had her feel normal human eyes, SCP-134 was unable to detect any difference to her own eyes. After SCP-134 began displaying symptoms of autism, the Foundation assigned her a childhood development specialist who stated that for her to develop normally she would need a personal name as well as a designation. He nicknamed her "Stella" and staff were encouraged to use the name, although after she showed signs of distress when staff who had previously used the nickname were involved in tests run on her, use of the nickname was limited to staff who only encountered her within interviews. Use of the nickname became entirely prohibited and severely punished after the development specialist was terminated for becoming overly attached to SCP-134. During testing, SCP-134 was exposed to the pizza box SCP-458, which generated her ideal pizza: a small, thin crust anchovy, olive and onion pizza.The Never-Ending Pizza Box Containment procedures SCP-134 is classified as Safe and due to her lack of hostile behaviour she is treated as a guest by the Foundation. She is kept within a specially outfitted six by eight meter humanoid-containment cell designed specifically to take into account her blindness. The room contained various furnishings which SCP-134 knew the location of by memory, including a single bed with additional mattress padding, a pink "Hello Kitty" bed set with sheets, comforter and pillow, a table and chair, and a wardrobe and chest of drawers containing her clothes and labeled in braille. She is also allowed several toys, consisting of one dolls house with dolls and interior furnishings, eight stuff animals including three cats, two dogs, a giraffe, a dolphin and a panda. Her room also contained a range of children's literature written in braille and a crafting station equipped with modeling clay and building blocks. She is able to make requests for additional items; however, these must be approved by staff with Level 3 clearance or higher. SCP-134's handlers must be made aware of any new additions to be made to her room as they need time to prepare her for the change to the layout. SCP-134 receives tutoring on a regular basis in general education suitable for her age and braille. SCP-134 may request additional items, all of which must be approved by a staff member with Level 3 clearance or higher. If any items are added to the room, SCP-134's handlers must be informed ahead of time to prepare her for the addition of something new to the environment. SCP-134 is to be tutored on a regular basis both in general education appropriate for the subject's age and in Braille. Appearances *Star-Eyed Child *The Never-Ending Pizza Box *First Quarto Notes and references Category:Astrological SCPs Category:Females Category:Humanoid SCPs Category:Safe SCPs Category:SCPs of Japanese origin Category:Sentient SCPs